Los Amorosos
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Seiya. Así que, Usagi decide hacerle realidad una de sus más deseadas fantasías. Lemon heterosexual & Fuku!Kink.


**Los amorosos**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**(i)(i)(i)**

* * *

**Pareja**; Usagi Tsukino/Kou Seiya.

**Rating/Advertencias;** Adult; Lemon heterosexual. Una Usagi no tan inhibida sexualmente porque pienso, honestamente, que con Seiya abrazaría su lado sensual con más facilidad. Traté de escribirla no tan _Out-of-Character_, pero júzguenla ustedes.

**Catálogo de fetiches;** PWP (Plot-What-Plot/Trama-Cuál-Trama). Frottage, Fuku!Kink, Hombre!Seiya. Pobre excusa de semi-striptease y danza erótica.

**Resumen;** Es el cumpleaños de Seiya. Así que, Usagi decide hacerle realidad una de sus más deseadas fantasías.

**Soundtrack;** Busquen en Youtube por: Madonna - "Erotica" [Confessions Tour] y "Sorry [Paul Oakenfold Remix]". Lo recomiendo para acompañar la lectura. Sin Madonna no creo que me hubiera inspirado _tanto_ :3.

**NdA; **

**i.** _PaulaLunatica_, ¿te acuerdas? (wink-wink).

**ii.** _Demencia_, aquí está la _desfondada_ que querías.

**ii.** Título de _Jaime Sabines_.

**iv.** Los cambios de fuku son considerados ilusiones de la pluma lunar de Usagi, ¿queda claro? No pregunten por más especificaciones. Sólo vayan con la corriente.

**v.** Esta pieza es, obviamente, parte de un universo alterno.

* * *

**(i)(i)(i)**

* * *

_Sigo cayendo hacia ti, mientras tú te hundes en mi cuerpo._

-Adriana Arnaiz.

* * *

**(i)(i)(i)**

* * *

Este era el mejor regalo de Cumpleaños del mundo. No, del universo. De la _Galaxia_ entera.

Talones de material índigo bailaron coquetamente, obedientes al giro de las caderas de Sailor Moon. La heroína completó el baile con sus brazos extendidos y párpados cerrados, perdida en la música. Otro giro de cuerpo completo, y botas rojas llegaron a centímetros de sus piernas.

Seiya tragó saliva.

Una mano enguantada se estiró hacia él. Seiya la tomó entre la suya y le otorgó un beso.

"Esta fue mi primera transformación." Sailor Moon torció su rostro, hasta quedar de perfil, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, solamente un poco. "¿Te gusta? Luna me la dio." Retiró su mano, para colocar ambas sobre sus caderas. "Es la más ligera que he vestido. Tenía catorce años cuando la usé por primera vez."

"Me gusta." Seiya levantó las bordes de sus labios, filtrando sensualidad por su sonrisa, conociendo el efecto que recaía sobre las fans. "En especial las botas." Para acentuar su punto, le permitió a su mirada trazar la silueta de éstas, admirándolas con un calor hirviente en sus entrañas.

Sailor Moon rio y—_Oh, Kami-sama_—prosiguió a sacudir el moño trasero de su uniforme, carmín y juguetón. Seiya re-acomodó sus piernas, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, para permitirse una mejor vista. El colchón rechinó ante el movimiento, pero el sonido fue comido por la música.

Otra voltereta. Sailor Moon quedó cara a cara, guiñándole un párpado maquillado. Levantó la punta de una de sus botas, y con ella, recorrió la longitud de una de sus piernas, creando una imitación más física de la inspección previa de Seiya. "¿Es lo único que te gusta?"

"Mmm." Nunca cobarde, Seiya flexionó su rodilla para encontrarse con la punta curiosa. "La falda no está nada mal, tampoco. Me gustan los colores, te hacen ver como una verdadera marinerita lunar." Súbitamente atrapó la bota con su mano, apretando el pie bajo el fuku. "Luces dulce. Fácil de corromper."

Sailor Moon giró sus ojos en blanco, aunque no se podía negar la existencia del rubor sobre sus mejillas. "Apuesto que te hubiera encantado haberme conocido en aquellos tiempos."

"Sabes que sí." -_Hubiera puesto mi marca en ti desde un inicio_. Soltó la bota, no queriendo poner en riesgo el equilibrio de Odango. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo hasta ahora, Seiya no quería ser el culpable de arruinar su propio regalo de Cumpleaños. "¿Usaste este fuku por mucho tiempo?"

Antes de responder, Sailor Moon se agachó hasta sus rodillas, para luego levantarse, al mismo tiempo girando como bailarina de ballet. Su fuku resplandeció con chispas doradas, cambiando muy poco del uniforme. Sailor Moon terminó su movimiento en una solemne reverencia. Fue cautivante verlo. ¿Quién le había enseñado a Odango a moverse de tal manera?

Odango levantó su torso, y apuntó con un dedo, a su pecho. "Por mucho tiempo, el que siguió fue exactamente igual, con excepción de mi broche y el nivel de poder." La ilusión de un broche rosa, tatuado con una estrella dorada de cinco picos, fue la evidencia de su explicación. "Este fuku fue regalo de mi madre, la Reina Serenity I. Me duró hasta inicios de mi último año de secundaria."

Seiya sintió el anhelo de acariciar uno de los lóbulos, que amparaba el arete de una colgante media luna. Y luego recordó que _podía_ hacerlo. "Ven aquí." Ordenó con suavidad, y sonrió al ver a Sailor Moon inclinarse. Seiya acarició su mentón y una caliente mejilla, acabando en su objetivo inicial. "¿Y después?" Su propia respiración llegó a un estado entrecortado, la intensidad de la atmosfera emocionándolo más que el mismo baile.

Sailor Moon lo miró por entre sus pestañas, con una timidez que mataba, por su no-intencionada sensualidad. Su rostro se restregó, tiernamente, contra sus nudillos. Una inmensa ternura llenó el pecho de Seiya, ante el gesto. -_Eres tan hermosa,_ estuvo en la punta de su lengua. -_Eres tan hermosa que a veces no quiero tocarte_. Todavía era una experiencia, tan descomunal, despertar con Odango a su lado. Algunos días, Seiya se sentía como si no estuviera completamente despierto.

"Después..." Odango lo regresó a la realidad. Para su inesperada sorpresa, la rubia le dio un empujón que lo tiró, por completo, sobre la cama. Sailor Moon posó una pierna sobre el colchón, atrapándolo, cuando la otra pierna se le unió. Seiya intentó sujetarla de la cintura, pero Odango abofeteó sus manos para alejarlas. "¡Áh, áh! Todavía no."

El puchero fue inevitable. "Pero, soy el cumpleañero."

"¡Y yo soy la que planeó todo esto!" La justiciera del amor sopló por su nariz, indignada. "Así que espérate antes de poner tus manotas sobre mí, ¿quieres?" Picoteó la frente del cantante con un dedo. Seiya no dejó de hacer muecas, pero se rindió ante el tono firme de Sailor Moon. ¿Y a quién estaba engañando? Le encantaba cuando Usagi tomaba el control. Era espectacular ser testigo del abandono de inhibiciones de su novia, porque éste era un acto muy raro. Y su novia tenía razón, sí se había esforzado tanto en planear su regalo de cumpleaños, lo menos que Seiya debía hacer era no intervenir.

"Después..." Sailor Moon retornó al tema de conversación, aclarando su garganta. Su cuerpo se semi-arrastró hasta quedar a la altura del regazo de Seiya, pero sus cuerpos nunca entraron en contacto. La senshi acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, alzando sus codos en una pose que no parecía ser ensayada. Las colitas se entrelazaron entre sus brazos, dóciles a comparación de su usual vida propia que siempre proyectaban. "Después... cuando conocimos a Sailor Uranus y a Sailor Neptune, obtuve otro henshin." Odango bajó su cintura, paulatinamente, con sus palabras... "Me lo dio Mamoru." ...y rozó, _mínimamente_, su pelvis contra el regazo de Seiya, sus caderas ondulándose.

Seiya tragó una enorme bocanada de aire.

Inmediatamente, _toda_ la sangre de su cuerpo viajó a _un_ sólo punto de su cuerpo.

Esperen... ¿Acaso había dicho Mamoru?

Sailor Moon sonrió, al leer su expresión, seguramente llena de posesividad. Seiya gruñó. Como reto por ser incitado de tal manera, levantó sus propias caderas un milímetro, robando otro roce, antes de que Sailor Moon flexionara sus rodillas, alejándose como colibrí. "Es bueno saber que sí sirvió para algo, aparte de aventar rosas."

"No seas malo." La rubia se estiró hacia sus propias espaldas, destacando su pecho, desnudando su gargantilla carmesí. Otra sesión de fulgor dorado, y los ojos de Seiya analizaron la forma de la diminuta luna, llenándose hasta ser un corazón dorado. Cuando Sailor Moon subió su rostro, una luna dorada había reemplazado la diminuta joya rojiza de su tiara. La neblina restante de la magia, que se encontraba en funcionamiento, sirvió para darle un resplandor extra al fuku, puliendo la piel de porcelana de Sailor Moon, a un nivel sobrenatural. "Sabes que ya no importa. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Seiya-baka."

_-Y yo solamente para ti_. El corazón de Seiya cantó. Otra conexión entre sus regazos, ahora más prolongada, y un gemido escapó de su boca. Un resplandor afectuoso se infiltró por los grandes ojos de Odango, mientras sus caderas se disponían a tentar los límites del hombre. Seiya imaginaba que su rostro era toda una evidencia de su bochorno, por no tener tanto control de su cuerpo masculino. Pero, Odango no se mostró decepcionada, ante su debilidad.

"Nunca hice algo como esto con él." Sailor Moon se elevó de nuevo, estirando sus brazos hacia el techo como estatua griega, sus ojos cerrados agregándole más ensueño a su posición. "Solamente he querido hacer esto para ti, Seiya."

"Gracias." A duras penas, Seiya articuló, su voz ronca con deseo. Deseo intenso y culminante. "Muchas gracias por este maravilloso regalo, Odango." -_Gracias por guardarme confianza, la suficiente para mostrarte tan vulnerable ante mí._

Entonces, Sailor Moon se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, sin aviso, sus palmas colocándose alrededor de la cabeza de Seiya. Sus miradas se intercalaron, y Seiya descubrió el abismo de erotismo que la marinerita había estado frenando desde el comienzo. Electricidad se tejió entre sus cuerpos, cargando sus auras, y acelerando sus respiraciones. Los labios de Sailor Moon se partieron, casi imperceptibles jadeos liberándose de ellos.

Descendió sobre su presa, lentamente.

Y frotó su cuerpo _completo_ contra el de Seiya, una deliciosa embestida derrumbando la fortaleza de resistencia, a la que Seiya se había estado sujetando. Ambos emitieron chillidos de sorpresa, la estática de tensión sexual tomándolos desprevenidos. Las caderas del cantante buscaron por fricción, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito, el cuerpo petite representante de su tormento, huyendo antes de brindarle el alivio que necesitaba.

"Odango." Seiya gimió, tomando en su poder una pierna, justo arriba del inicio de su bota derecha. No podía aguantarse más. Necesitaba tocar, reclamar y tomar. "Por favor..." No sabía exactamente que pedía, pero Sailor Moon no le reprimió por su indisciplina. Agachó su rostro y colocó sus labios en el oído de Seiya.

"Después, obtuve la-la Copa Lu-Lunar y éste fue el fuku que me otorgó con su poder." Le susurró con dificultad, su arete presionado contra la mejilla de Seiya. Levantó su rostro, sus narices rozando, entre la casi inexistente distancia entre los dos.

Mariposas hechas de arco-iris activaron el siguiente henshin, trayendo con sus alitas un radical cambio. El azul se desvaneció de sus talones, dejando a su paso un pulcro blanco, franjas de color delineando las orillas. En su cintura se implementó otro broche de henshin, su forma de corazón idéntica a la de su pecho. Los extremos del moño posterior se alargaron, indefinidamente, optando por una textura tan transparente como las hombreras puntiagudas del fuku, mezclándose entre las piernas de Seiya como colas de sirenas.

Colores de sus accesorios fueron invertidos, y los aretes de media luna ya no colgaban. Odango lucía como una Diosa, la más hermosa de las hadas.

"Este es mi favorito." Su mano subió unos centímetros, encajando ligeramente, sus uñas sobre la piel a su disposición. "Definitivamente, mi favorito."

"Soy Super-Sailor Moon." Odango murmuró, su concentración perdida, su mirada opaca con lujuria, mientras su aliento luchaba por ser restaurado. Sus palabras chocaron contra los labios de Seiya, abriéndolos automáticamente. "Al principio... Fue muy difícil mantenerlo activo. Me drenaba de toda... mi energía."

"Es majestuoso. Es el que mejor te sienta." Seiya confesó con sinceridad. Sus dedos llegaron a un glúteo y lo presionó, la puntas traspasando el material del leotardo. Sailor Moon brincó, sobresaltada. Con su mano libre, Seiya se posesionó de su delicado cuello. "Quédate así. Luces perfecta." Su pulgar delineó el pómulo rosado de Super-Sailor Moon, grabando en su memoria la belleza de la guerrera. Registró las alitas de cristal adornando mechones dorados, percatándose de dónde había nacido tal adición al fuku. Seiya las interpretó como signos de libertad.

La jaló hacia sí, sus labios hambrientos. Usagi generó un sonidito de satisfacción ante su unión, su lengua asomándose entre el abrazo húmedo.

Las caderas de la mujer se alzaron, ahora persiguiendo las caricias de Seiya, gimoteando cuando los dedos atravesaron la barrera de tela, por completo. Sailor Moon separó su cabeza bruscamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Chilló con más agudeza, a la merced de las tácticas sucias de Seiya. Cuando el núcleo de su calor, más _incandescente_, fue descubierto, jugoso y pulsante, la pelvis de la Sailor Scout se movió inconscientemente, embistiendo contra su mano.

Seiya gimió ante la respuesta tan entusiasta. Torció su boca para morder el lóbulo, previamente acariciado. "Odango—" Se sentía afortunado de tener a esta mujer entre sus brazos, conquistándola, como si fuera su primera noche juntos. Su mano abandonó su cuello para marcar más territorio, pasando por su clavícula con sus yemas, sintiendo el palpitar de Odango. Acogió un seno cubierto, colándose por debajo del moño, apretándolo, justamente lo necesario, para sacar otro gemido de su dueña. "Dejame... Por favor dejame..."

Sailor Moon cayó sobre su erección, hartándose de torturas, al igual que él. Seiya retiró sus dedos de la pelvis de Odango, optando por sujetar firmemente las caderas de la guerrera. No le permitió moverse, manipulándola sobre su regazo a su antojo. Después, agradecido de no tener puestos sus zapatos, apoyo sus pies sobre el colchón para adquirir más impulso. Dobló sus rodillas y fue su turno de elevarse, chocando con propósito, restregando su firmeza contra la hendidura especial de Odango, como dos piezas ajustándose y haciendo _click_.

Odango se levantó, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, pero maullidos violaron sus labios, fuera de su reposo. Seiya embistió con ímpetu, frotando sus caderas juntas con desesperación, una y otra vez, sintiendo la humedad de la chica filtrarse hacia la parte frontal de sus pantalones, donde su propio néctar escapaba, anunciando el inminente orgasmo que se aproximaba. Los talones tricolores flotaron y giraron, ganando un aspecto indecente.

_-No así,_ Seiya intentó frenarse. -_No de esta manera. Quiero—Quiero—Quiero_—Seiya invirtió sus posiciones, tirando a Sailor Moon sobre la cama. Levantó las botas rojas sobre sus hombros, tomando entre sus manos lo glúteos, bien definidos, de Usagi. Se devoró el banquete a su disposición con su mirada, con sus yemas, con sus labios, con su cuerpo. Besó la longitud de un muslo, mordiendo la entrepierna.

Sailor Moon jaló sus cabellos. "Espera, Seiya—Espera."

"Quiero estar dentro de ti." Seiya lloriqueó, hundiendo su nariz por la labia cubierta. _Olía_ tan bien. "Déjame sentirte por dentro, por favor, Usagi..." Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Seiya se hundía en aquella hoguera, primero por ser tan nueva la relación, y en segunda, por nervios e inseguridades de parte del mismo cantante. Nunca se había acostado con otras mujeres, a pesar de lo que dijeran los tabloides, y no había querido decepcionar a Odango con su inexperiencia. Sin embargo, durante las tres ocasiones que Usagi lo había convencido de disfrutar esta manera de amar, poco a poco, Seiya se había vuelto adicto a la sensación.

No había otra cosa igual, estar _rodeado_ de Odango, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Lo sé, sé lo quieres—Pero, espera un momento—" Sailor Moon lo empujó, y Seiya cedió, sentándose sobre sus cuclillas. Super-Sailor Moon desapareció entre listones rosados, dejando la mejor transformación para el magnífico final. Escalofríos lo estremecieron, al reconocer los vuelos blancos de su atuendo de Serenity. Se adueñó de los múltiples dobleces y esponjados fondos, subiéndolos y enrollándolos, hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. Una vez ahí, Serenity le otorgó un secreto para desabotonar las faldas, quedando solamente en su corsé de detalles dorados.

"No conocía ese truco." Seiya rio, drogado con adrenalina.

Serenity le guiñó su ojo, acomodando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, levantando su torso como culebra. "Es una nueva versión, especialmente hecha para el cumpleañero."

Este día sería _imposible_ de superar.

Seiya se retiró su camiseta de vestir, tirándola al piso, una vez desabotonada.

La música continuaba, la pista estancada en repetición.

Seiya prosiguió con su cinturón. Pero, antes de abrir el zipper de sus pantalones, se ocupó de encontrar los demás trucos para abrir el corsé. Los dedos de Odango guiaron los suyos, aflojando hilos y desenganchando candados diminutos. Seiya partió el artículo de lencería en dos, los bellos senos saliendo de su escondite. Seiya los acarició con delicadeza, apenas ejerciendo fricción en las puntas sensibles. Serenity dobló con más vigor su espina, sus costillas asomándose entre el abrigo de su piel pálida.

Seiya las contó con su lengua.

Odango suspiró extasiada, hundiendo su rostro entre las sabanas. Sus piernas se expandieron, otorgándole permiso y espacio.

Seiya se acercó al buró situado al extremo de la cama, abriendo un cajón con poca coordinación. Encontró los condones, sin dificultad, y arrancó un paquete.

"Yo lo hago." Odango se lo quitó de la mano, sonriendo para apaciguar los nervios de su novio. Usagi acarició su rostro con adoración, acercándolo para poder besarlo. Seiya abrió so boca al instante, introduciendo su lengua a su paladar, sin pensarlo dos veces. Fue una cadena besos sucios, poco elegante, y para nada, parecidos a los que Seiya había tenido que fingir al actuar en telenovelas. Saliva escapó de sus comisuras, Seiya raspando su lengua contra la de su amante, salvajemente, succionándola y mordiéndola. Mientras mantenían el erótico duelo, interpretando un preludio al verdadero encuentro que sus cuerpos deseaban realizar, Usagi se encargó de abrir sus pantalones, bajando su ropa interior, hasta encontrar su adolorida pilar de carne.

Construyó un túnel con sus esbeltas manos, y Seiya no pausó. Encontró un temporal consuelo, aprovechando la fricción del pequeño puño a su disposición. Dejó de besarla, aplastando su rostro contra la mejilla sudada de Usagi, gruñendo por más. "Ahora, Odango—No podré durar mucho si continúas—"

Serenity besó su mejilla. Seiya escuchó la envoltura del condón y segundos después, percibió el látex envolviendo su erección.

Seiya se levantó parcialmente, terminando de desvestirse, antes de proseguir. Y para su sorpresa, Serenity se volcó sobre el colchón, colocándose sobre sus rodillas y codos, presentándose como sacrificio humano.

_-No puedo más_—una identidad animal dentro de él despertó, gritando por tomar y poseer. Con sus pantalones, por fin, descartados, Seiya se acomodó detrás de Odango, deslizando las pantaletas de satín hasta dejarlas colgar por sus rodillas. Introdujo dos dedos más allá del clítoris de la mujer, anunciando o buscando, no estuvo seguro. Odango suplicó con su pelvis por más, gimiendo feralmente, pasión liquida embarrando los dígitos del cantante.

Sin más, Seiya sacó sus dedos, tomó las caderas de la chica, y sació su hambre.

Seiya gimoteó entre la piel de la espalda de Odango, su mente en blanco con excepción del permanente comando de _embestir, empujar, unir, halar, poseer, reclamar, mío, es mío, todo esto es mío, ella es mía, más, más, más_—Sus pelvis chocaron, se encontraron con precisión, se retorcieron adheridas—Seiya no aguantaba el calor, sintiéndose que estaba a punto explotar, que moriría una vez llegado el desenlace—Pero, nada de eso sucedió. Manoseó los senos danzante bajo su cuerpo, pellizcándolos y amasándolos, hasta encontrar otro blanco que martirizar.

La cama se quejó y se quejó. Seiya nunca se encontró más aliviado de no tener cabecera.

Serenity trabajó con él, girando sus caderas en sentido contrario, el choque de piel contra piel, convirtiéndose en la melodía preferida de Seiya. Cuando sintió los dedos de su amante encargarse de su propio placer, frotando la corona de nervios entre la unión de sus cuerpos, Seiya aceleró su ritmo, su sangre hirviendo con urgencia. Con cada impacto, chilló y suplicó, queriendo llegar a su culminación.

Odango sollozaba bajó su jaula de carne y hueso, también desesperada. Repetía el nombre del cumpleañero, como un himno que contenía su salvación, sus dedos nunca dejando de moverse. Seiya mordió su hombro, los cebollines de su atuendo desde hacía tiempo ya retirados por la misma princesa lunar. Sus dedos se apretaron sobre la superficie del abdomen endurecido de Odango, los de su otra mano enterrándose en la cresta de hueso de su cadera.

Ahogándose entre sus propios llamados de placer, entonces, Usagi se congeló en seco.

Seiya sintió sus adentros contraerse, intentando exprimir la misma _erupción_ de sensación, la _máxima_ de ellas, de su ser, pero Seiya aguantó un poco más de tiempo. Le permitió a Odango deleitarse con su propio orgasmo, suspirando complacida e incoherente, y su pelvis todavía moviéndose por inercia.

Seiya lamió el sudor de la blanca espalda a su disposición. La mano aprisionando el estómago de la rubia viajó hasta arriba, capturando una de Odango, su pulsera de perlas doradas enredándose entre ambas muñecas. Conforme sus dedos se entrelazaron, Seiya reinició su odisea, hundiéndose y fundiéndose en Odango, gimiendo y pidiendo, pistoleando sus caderas brutalmente, no soportando más este estado de limbo—_Aaah_. Seiya rio, _saboreando_ el éxito. Pegó su pelvis contra los glúteos de Serenity, circulando sus caderas, para no dejar escapar ningún detalle de la deliciosa experiencia. Su cuerpo completo aspiró, invadido por el sentimiento de estar completo, de estar justo donde pertenecía.

Odango apretó sus dedos, dejando caer su parte frontal contra el colchón, exhausta.

Seiya la siguió, aplanándola contra la cama, cubriéndola de cuerpo a cabeza, incapaz todavía de separase de ella.

"Te _amo_."

Usagi torció su carita, para encontrarse con la embobada de su novio. "Mm. Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya."

"Te amo."

Usagi rio, más escandalosamente. "Yo también te amo. ¿Estás bien?"

Seiya no podía mover ni una hebra de cabello. "No... Creo que... Creo que me haz descompuesto, Usagi."

La rubia intentó quitarse el tremendo peso de encima. "Seiya, estás muy pesado."

"Grm. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Estás donde perteneces." Sin embargo, el cantante estiró un brazo para deshacerse del condón usado, finalmente rompiendo con su unión. Se levantó, ligeramente, para cerciorarse que el objeto cayera en el recipiente de basura. Usagi se re-acomodó para darle la cara, pero no huyó de sus brazos. Seiya suspiró contento, rodeando su cintura, optando por acostarse sobre un costado. "Arigatou, Odango. Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido."

Odango sonrió, adormilada. "Me alegra saberlo. Lo merecías, eres un novio... muy bueno."

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Fugazmente, Usagi le aseguró. Las perlas de sus cabellos desaparecieron, al unísono de los rizos dorados adornando sus lóbulos. Serenity se fue, dejando solamente a su novia, compañera y mejor amiga en su lugar. Seiya besó su frente, la luna creciente despintándose con polvo cósmico.

Estaban asquerosos, pero Seiya le permitiría a Odango tomarse una corta siesta, antes de levantarla a un forzoso baño.

La música proseguía desde el estéreo de la recámara. Se encontraba a una larga distancia de la cama, así que Seiya, cuidadosamente tomó uno de sus zapatos. Con una práctica que resultaba mortal para el pobre reproductor, Seiya arrojó el artículo, y con éxito, alcanzó a presionar el botón de "On-Off". Usagi ni siquiera reaccionó al estruendo, su sueño más pesado que el de los osos. Taiki lo hubiera matado si hubiera presenciado el espectáculo.

_-Ew, mala hora para pensar en Taiki._ Seiya sacudió su cabeza para borrar la mirada desaprobadora de su compatriota, mejor decidiendo acomodar su rostro en el cuello de Odango. Cielos, estaba muerto. Nunca podría ver a Usagi, como Princesa Serenity, de la misma manera. Definitivamente, complicaría las batallas con enemigos, de ahora en adelante. Aunque, por lo menos, Sailor Star Fighter tendría un poderoso incentivo para patear traseros más rápidamente.

Sobre el buró, el reloj digital marcó las 12:13 am, marcando el final retrasado de su cumpleaños. Seiya lo miró de reojo, algo triste.

Pero, luego, pensó en el próximo cumpleaños de Usagi y los focos en su cerebro se iluminaron, con inspiración. _Tendría_ que superar este regalo; todavía tenía tiempo para planearlo a la perfección. Odango se merecía lo mejor, después de esto.

Era la mejor novia de la Vía Láctea. Seiya le daría todo.

_Todo_.

* * *

**(i)(i)(i)**


End file.
